User talk:BuzzSawBill
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Sires page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 05:11, August 24, 2009 Keep up the good work.--Jack Black 15:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hello BuzzSawBill, I am asking if you would like to become an admin. Just two things have you read the comics or books? You can view the comic for free here. And you need at least 50 edits you have 30ish. Please write back you're contiburation is greatly benefiting the wikia.--Jack Black 20:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) * I've yet to read either, but I will watch the comics when I get a chance, thank you for the links by the way; however I would be honored to be an administrator once I meet the qualifications. BuzzSawBill 00:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Just tell me when you break the 50 edit and please read the rules.--Jack Black 21:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :: I checked my history, and I've broken 50 edits; I've also read the rules, but I will read over them again as I cannot seem to recall them too well at the moment. BuzzSawBill 00:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Add you'r self to the admin list now and congrats.--Jack Black 00:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC) RE:Trivia Policy This catch my eye on wookieepedia. it fair and straight forward.--Jack Black 22:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) A little secret I'd always wanted a 3rd bureaucrat (so i can create a Triumvirate that can run and govern the wikia more effectually) and out all the admins I have you are the most likely candidate. Why? *You think like me. *You openly disagree with me. *You can admit if you are wrong for the good of the wikia. But you need more edits and need to open you'r self to the Gearsverse I'm hoping you stay around unlike my "other" admins. Cheers.--Jack Black 04:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Wilco. BuzzSawBill 05:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I love you'r progress, you turn many pages into that can become feature articles.--Jack Black 05:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hm, there's an idea... BuzzSawBill 05:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RE:Image policy This is the official policy. The sad thing most users don't tag the images they upload.--Jack Black 01:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well when something is wrong I usually take a rule that worked on an other wikia and the most Nazi Image policy i know of is the Half Life policy, and since 81 is barely active due to internet problems I call in for a new image policy along with a spoiler policy from halopedia(trust me it piss me so off how many spoilers i read from the comic book).--Jack Black 02:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds Good to me.--Jack Black 03:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Create the policy and add it to the template.--Jack Black 03:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Already did my part then.--Jack Black 03:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::I want that to but I have 81 do that if he can.--Jack Black 04:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I only know how to do copypaste on html.--Jack Black 04:18, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I forgot where they are from. I think its from the Manuel or Epic Created.--Jack Black 00:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well to be honest we have to do it base by base.--Jack Black 01:17, September 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Introductions Hi Bill, it's nice to meet you. Congratulations on becoming an admin; don't worry about being new to it all, everybody was a begginer at some point! If you ever need help with anything please feel free to ask. I've been inactive for a while now becauuse of the general incompotence of my ISP, but the internet seems to be just working again so hopefully I'll be back to normal now. I look forward to working with you, --EightyOne (talk) 00:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) help i used to be pretty good with editing and other sorts of differnt editing procedures. i have been off of gears wiki for some time now, so i am a little rusty. i will proceed helping out. i would need you to do me a favor, the favor is maybe help me become a admin and put this user uses golden lancer with the golden gun next to it. i am not fancy anymore but its highly appreciated. user Godlike XB3ASTx RE:Hey Sounds good. Just make the template Gears like. We should change the banned template to make it like Hoffman talking to Fenix if you know what I mean.--Jack Black 02:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm doing it now. Can you think up new facts for the front page?--Jack Black 03:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Done--Jack Black 04:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) "Image needed" template Hi, sorry for late reply. I can make the template, however I fear that it would lead to people uploading incorrect images or duplicates. If you still feel that it's a good idea and if Jack agrees I'll make it. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'd think its good idea. Wookipedia has one.--Jack Black 01:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, here it is: needed. To add it enter ((Image needed)) (Only with ). The template will automatically add Category:Articles needing images to any page it's used on. I will probably replace the image of the question mark at some point if I find a better one. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 22:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Brilliant, it looks great! Good work. --EightyOne (talk) 12:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE:Something I found you might like Pure lulz. Never watched the full thing, but the t-shirt made my day.--Jack Black 01:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Game Templates Explain it? Like everything in Gears of War 2 has a box? We do have the gameicons. I want the infobox for the cities thou.--Jack Black 06:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Let see what we can come up with.--Jack Black 06:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Btw heres a link to Gears of War PC videos if you find a pic you like and thinks it would help us, add it the wikia. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9FRR-6SGdo&feature=related --Jack Black 07:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks dude! --Gearsofwarfreak 13:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC)Gearsofwarfreak inactive and terms I'm going to be inactive for some time. And I support the merge on the terms page. Make it like wookiepedia's.--JacktheBlack 22:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) AoTM and GOW1 achivement articles I'm perfectly happy for Niles to be AoTM. Good job getting the article up to standard. I see no reason not to delete the GOW1 acheivment articles; they serve little purpose as there is a comprehensive list of them elsewhere. In future when you want to do a very repetitive task (like adding to 50 pages) put it on EightyBot's to do list. I watch the list so I'll know and can set him up to do it. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 17:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Forgot to mention; I haven't tested it out yet, but I'm pretty sure I can configure EightyBot to delete all those articles as well, which will save a lot of effort. --EightyOne (talk) 17:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Just tested it and EightyBot can delete pages. Should deletion be the final verdict I'll set him to do it. Hey Man Just popping by to say hi i went inactive for a bit (the time when you cam along ) so i just thought i would introduce myself and say if you need anything doing thats what i'm here for --Royal Theron 12:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Yo, I uploadoaded a thumbnail of the map Sanctuary. It won't show on the front artical, but when clicked on its opens. idk. aright l8r Thanks!! i appreciate you helping me. so i have been editing some recently. mostly toward weapons and glitches to the best of my abilities. but, i think i messed up to adding a picture to Benjamin carmine. i don't think i have a license. if i have messed up i apologize. --Godlike xB3ASTx Back And it sucked. My phone died over the "break". But I got a new charger.--JacktheBlack 20:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I'm glad the way things when. But did we go up or down in page numbers? Since i forgot where we were before I "left".--JacktheBlack 20:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::All achievements and terms?--JacktheBlack 21:19, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Well I'd never liked mass deletion but it was a good call. --JacktheBlack 22:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::The 5 player co-op does not surprise me. But where the game is taking place is what I want to know. Since JR left on a island with a hint of a war with the sea base stranded. But book 3 is coming out soon so it will give us a better idea.--JacktheBlack 05:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well it seem both links say the same info. But when i went on the forum a lot of people are taking about a upcoming announcement.--JacktheBlack 05:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Epic is very secretive with its projects. But I will not be surprise if its not GoW3. Remember the arcade game they released? I was blind sided by it.--JacktheBlack 06:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd read things from the the Queen being Marcus mother and how Maria was still alive. Its out of this world with the speculation. In fact I remember one game magazine said for GoW2 you can duel wield lancers and do double chainsaws.--JacktheBlack 06:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What ever sell prints this days. And congrats on making 600 edits!--JacktheBlack 06:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) new info. i have info on some hidden things in gow and gow 2 i dont know where it would go if you can direct me thanks, and what is UTC --Godlike xB3ASTx Same here I'd just warn him on the image policy. But w/e. We still are here.--JacktheBlack 23:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I'd read the worse Locust theory ever! It was on the Gears of War 2 forum. The guy try selling the locust where from the moon and crashed landed on Sera (yes the whole moon crashing).--JacktheBlack 05:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC)